


Surprise

by AndromedaPrime



Series: Commissioned Fics [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emergence, M/M, Mech Preg, Sparklings, Surprise Baby, Surprise Birth, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not much you can do about a surprise sparkling when it’s already about to emerge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by [baiku](http://baiku.tumblr.com/). Original post [here](http://andromeda-prime.tumblr.com/post/87744315463/title-surprise-summary-theres-not-much-you-can).

He’d woken to the feeling of thin, spindly digits gently stroking his faceplates. He’d murmured a greeting to his berthmate, and turned over and allowed Soundwave to press their forehelms together in his way of showing affection. The wraith-like mech and the Decepticon warlord stayed in their positions for a while, savoring each other’s company, before finally rising for their duties.

A dull pain had followed him throughout the solar cycle; he had ignored it in the hopes that it would go away. He had dealt with worse pains before, after all. The Pits of Kaon weren’t exactly known for being easy on the frame.

As the solar cycle progressed, however, the pain began to intensify.

The breaking point was reached when he was walking with two Vehicons through the corridors of the _Nemesis_ and the lingering pain decided to give a battle cry, in the form of Megatron falling to the floor and yelling as a wave of agony and hurt enveloped his frame completely.

When the pain ebbed away to a dull ache he became aware of fluids trickling down his thighs. He looked up at the two terrified Vehicons, venting harshly and glaring at them.

“Take me to Knock Out, immediately!”

The two mechs quickly hauled him to his pedes and helped him to the medical bay aboard the ship, laying the Decepticon warlord on the berth as Knock Out appeared with a scanning wand in his servo. The medic had a concerned expression on his faceplates as he waved it over the silver mech’s frame, which quickly turned into an expression of sheer horror.

“Lord Megatron, you’re in the throes of emergence.”

“What?!” Megatron arched his back as the pain came back, more intense, and he gritted his dentae together. “Check _again_ ,” he hissed, clawed digits digging into the metal surface of the berth and leaving scratches. “There must be something faulty with your equipment.”

Knock Out followed his leader’s commands, scanning again and again and feeling the panic rising as each successive scan showed the exact same results. “I’m-I’m sorry Lord Megatron, but I’m getting the same results, and your current symptoms are consistent with the pains of emergence.”

“LIES! LIES!” Megatron roared, but then he felt something give way inside of his frame. His internals screamed pain and agony at him, and he vocalized those exact sensations. He arched his back, clutching at the edges of the berth. “There can’t be! How can I be carrying a sparkling, _much less be in the throes of emergence?!”_

“It isn’t unheard of-”

The Decepticon warlord’s interfacing panel slid open, and the Decepticon medic was greeted with the sight of the sliver mech’s valve dilating. He scanned it, and the results said that Megatron was already at 85% dilation. The silver mech gave a sudden howl, tossing his helm backward on the berth and arching his hips, his frame lifting off the berth.

Knock Out brought the scanning wand over to his leader, showing him the results on the screen. There was the outline of the Decepticon warlord’s frame, and right in his lower midsection and pelvic region was the faint outline and beating spark of a newspark. The bitlet was already presenting helmfirst.

It was coming out _now._

Megatron stared helplessly at the screen, optics struck with an emotion that Knock Out had never seen before. The mech closed his optics and gave a choked sob, his helm falling back onto the surface of the berth. He rasped out three words: “Call for Soundwave.”

Knock Out looked at the two Vehicons that stood near their leader’s helm, saying, “Call Soundwave to the medical bay, and you two get out of here now.”

They obeyed, and not more than a few moments later Soundwave appeared where the Vehicons had been, digits gently stroking his leader’s helm. His face was turned toward the Decepticon medic, tilted to the side in an expression of confusion. Knock Out silently showed the wraith-like mech the scanning wand and the results it held. The communication officer took the scanning wand into his servos and he craned his helm down, looking at the screen for a long while before looking down at the helpless warlord on the berth.

Megatron’s optics were closed and he pursed his lipplates together, not meeting Soundwave’s gaze. Unbeknownst to Knock Out, the Decepticon warlord opened a private communication channel with his third-in-command. ::I’m sorry. I did not know::

::Apology: not necessary:: Gentle digits stroked his faceplates, and Megatron couldn’t help the grin that crossed his faceplates. A moment later he shot up in the berth, optics wide and crushing the metal of the edges of the berth in his grip. He bellowed, agony and fire circling through his frame. Knock Out snatched the scanning wand from the dark-hued mech and performed another scan; Megatron was at 95%.

“Lord Megatron, you’re almost ready to push. When you reach 100%, I will tell you to push when the next contraction hits.”

Megatron was so exhausted that he barely had the strength to nod. Soundwave leaned down and pressed his forehelm to his leader’s. The Decepticon warlord closed his optics and pressed into the touch, finding comfort in it. It was much welcome in the face of more recent events.

Another wave of pain seized control of his frame. The Decepticon warlord sat up in the berth and felt another frame slide behind him. Thin arms wound around him, spindly servos gently rubbing his chassis. He gasped and vented harshly through this particular spasm, placing his helm on the silent mech’s shoulder strut.

“You’re there. When the next one comes, push with all the strength that you have.”

It didn’t take long for the next wave of pain and agony to come. Megatron howled and gave into his body’s commands to push, his abdominal cables working and squeezing together as they fought to expel the sparkling from his frame.

Knock Out had to quash the need to purge as he saw the dark helm of the sparkling about to emerge from the Decepticon warlord’s valve. The little helm hadn’t passed through the rim just yet, but he could still see it.

And if one looked closely enough, you could see the outline of the sparkling making its descent. Knock Out didn’t have time to be disgusted, as the pained howls coming from the Decepticon warlord’s vocalizer increased in intensity and decibels. He placed his servos to the rim of the warlord’s valve, putting pressure against the metalmesh to aid the sparkling in their exit.

Megatron bellowed as the pressure grew at the apex of his thighs, as the mass that was the sparkling’s helm tore the mesh components of his internals on its way out of his frame. He sat further up, Soundwave adjusting his position to his front was to his leader’s back, and he spread his legs further apart as his abdominal cables continued their work of pushing the sparkling out.

“Push push push, that’s it, you’re doing well and keep pushing as long as the pain lasts.”

The Decepticon warlord and former gladiator choked loudly and rasped out a curse upon the medic between his legs and the communication officer at his back. He felt weak, a sensation that he _hated_. His entire frame ached, his pelvic region and valve felt like there were battles being waged in his circuitry. His legs trembled and shook, and Knock Out had to steady one of them with a servo while the other one still pressed at his valve.

“The helm’s coming out, Lord Megatron. Just get the helm and the shoulders out and I’ll help it along the way.”

When the next one came, Megatron lurched forward and shrieked, optics wide and body shaking violently. The sparkling’s helm passed almost all the way through, and a small part of the Decepticon warlord’s processor was unnerved at how the sensors around his entire valve could feel each nanometer of the sparkling’s helm as it emerged from him. His intakes hitched and he panted harshly, leaning back onto Soundwave’s frame. The communication officer pressed his faceplate to his leader’s backplates, and Megatron felt the other mech’s chassis plates shift apart. A very familiar EM field tangled with his, giving him comfort. The Decepticon leader felt hot optical fluids trickle out of his optics and down his faceplates as he yelled and continued pushing.

Knock Out placed gentle digits underneath the sparkling’s helm, supporting the little frame. “One more my Lord, and I’ll help the sparkling the rest of the way out!”

Fans kicking online in an attempt to cool his frame, Megatron gathered the last remnants of strength he had in his body. He became aware of Soundwave’s digits sweeping downward, from his chassis to his belly. He closed his optics and leaned forward, abdominal cables pushing the sparkling further out of his body with a final, tortured howl.

The mass at his valve slid the entire way out, helped by the medic, and was followed by a gush of fluids and some sort of soft mesh that all spilled onto the floor.

The Dececpticon warlord gave a choked shout as the sparkling exited his frame. He lay back against the frame of the sire of the sparkling that was now lying still in Knock Out’s servos. He felt worry and anxiety in Soundwave’s EM field, and had he any strength left he would have sat up to see what could be worrying the wraith-like mech. Birth had sapped away all his strength, however, and he closed his optics.

Moments after he did, the sparkling let out a raspy wail.

“It’s a mech.”

Megatron couldn’t move. He had no strength left to open his optics. He felt his digits twitch, wanting to hold the sparkling, but there was no strength to actually get up and hold his arms out. He felt Soundwave move, and a few moments later there was a wet and squirming weight on his chassis.

He managed to open his optics, red optical sensors meeting the wriggling dark frame curled up on his chassis. A tiny mouth opened and closed, tiny servos curled up and uncurled.

He was beautiful.

His son, his and Soundwave’s son, was absolutely perfect.

Optics opened, red meeting red.

He looked nothing like either of them at this moment, but his frame was an exact replica of the frame Soundwave had possessed eons ago on Cybertron. The dark mech reached a servo out, touching the tiny frame. The sparkling, the mechling, reacted by turning his helm toward the source of the touch, yawning.

“Megatron: any designations?”

The Decepticon warlord sighed and shook his helm while he gently cupped the mechling toward his frame. “If you have any Soundwave, I will be glad to hear of them.”

The sparkling’s engine fired up, rumbling contentedly as Megatron felt the little mech’s EM field merge and mingle with his, marking him as carrier. Soundwave craned his helm and gently stroked the little mech’s backplates. Miniscule servos clutched at the Decepticon warlord’s chassis plates, engine still running loud.

“Rumble. Designation: Rumble. In honor of deceased symbiote.”

Megatron held a digit out to the tiny sparkling on his chassis, allowing a small grin to show on his faceplates as the bitlet wrapped his entire servo around it.

“Very well, Soundwave. Hello there, Rumble. You were quite the surprise.”

The mechling let out a long string of warbles and chirps, chirring in irritation as Knock Out swooped in with a cleansing cloth and began wiping the mess of emergence off of his little frame.

“Oh, someone’s a little peeved aren’t they?” Knock Out said in a condescending tone, smiling at the tiny sparkling. “Imagine how peeved we all were, you making your grand entrance with no warning at all.”

_CHIRR!_

_Snick!_

“H-he scratched me!”

Rumble looked far too pleased with himself at the sight of the Decepticon medic freaking out over the dents and scratches that his tiny claws had made. The sparkling chirped and curled up to the familiar rhythm of his carrier’s spark, falling into recharge.

Megatron clutched the mechling closer to his chassis and without further word fell into recharge. Soundwave stood where he was, servos touching the sparkling and the carrier of his son. He mingled his EM field with theirs, syncing them up.

It took all his willpower not to break his vow of silence to laugh at the displeased moans Knock Out was emitting from the corner as he tried to buff out the scratches.


End file.
